Rest in Pieces/Transcript
*-Opening plays- *'Ashley's Mom': Thank you so much for coming. *'Ashley's Dad': We need all of the support we can get at this time, *'Ashley's Dad': especialy from our closest friends. *'Julie's Mom': Words can't describe what you must be going through... *'Julie's Mom': Just know that we are there whenever you need us. *'Ashley's Mom': Thank you so much. *'Ashley's Mom': How are you coping, Julie dear? *'Ashley's Mom': I know you and Ashley was very, very close. *'Julie Watters': I still can't come terms with it, really. *'Ashley's Mom': Do stop by ours whenever you like, *'Ashley's Mom': for a cup of coffee and chat if you want. *'Julie': Thank you Mrs. Hart, I'll definitely come over some time. *'Jodie Long': Have you guys seen Mikey? *'Angela Jones': I haven't seen him at all today. *'Jodie': He isn't replying to my texts. Should i be worried? *'Julie': No, you shouldn't, *'Julie': cause he's mourning to his girlfriend's death, *'Julie': and he should be left alone. *'Julie': How are you guys anyways? *'Angie': Not good. Like everyone else, I'm guessing. *'Julie': Look at this turnout, though... *'Julie': The Hart's are a very popular family. *'Jodie': I guess Ashley had popularity in her blood. ---- *Mikey comes *'Julie': Poor dude, should we go talk to him? *'Angie': Let him come here if he wants to. *'Angie': He's not really coping with this at all. *'Julie': I just feel so bad for him. He think's it is his fault *'Jodie': It was no one's fault. *'Julie': Well... *'Angie': Don't start this again! *'Julie': You're right. you're right. Sorry. *'Jodie': Even in death, she still manages to make an entrance. *'Julie': Let's just go inside. ---- *Inside the church *Audience crying and music ---- *Outside the church *Ashley gets buried, to her grave *Julie comes to her grave ---- *At Julie's home *Julie cries ---- *Morning time ---- *At Library *Jodie messages to people *Julie and Angie comes *Mikey comes *Everbody sits *'Angie': So... why we are here, exactly? *'Julie': We're talking about the murder. *'Angie': She was not murdered! *'Julie': Then why you are here? *'Angie': Are you serious? *'Julie': Well, that's why we are here. To talk about Ashley. *'Julie': You agreed to come in group chat. *'Angie': Fine then. Convince me. *'Mikey': Let's just talk this through. *'Julie': Alright... Well, Ashley didn't have depression *'Julie': and most definitely she was not suicidal. *'Jodie': She would have told us. *'Julie': Exactly. *'Julie': And we would have noticed something was up, right? *'Mikey': Right. *'Julie': She could have been easily pushed off that roof. *'Julie': I mean, aren't most of murders made to look like suicides? *'Julie': So there's no suspicision? *'Angie': You're watching too many murder documentaries. *'Julie': Wake up, Angie! *'Julie': You can keep telling that was 'suicide'. *'Julie': but that's whoever did this wants. *'Julie': You're being delisional. *'Mikey': I think it was Lynsey Moore. *'Julie': Yeah... that girl we talked about the other day. *'Julie': She was coming down stairs from the roof. *'Julie': She was up there. *'Angie': Well... *'Mikey': And she was only one competing agaisnt *'Mikey': Ashley for Prom Queen. *'Angie': So Lynsey Moore pushed Ashley off the roof of a building *'Angie': so she could win Prom Queen? *'Angie': And you're telling me to wake up. *'Jodie': Then explain why she was coming down the roof. *'Angie': I don't know! *'Angie': But aren't we jumping to the conclusions a little? *'Jodie': Wrong choice of words... *'Julie': It is not just Prom Queen. *'Julie': Lynsey has been competitions with Ashley *'Julie': with loads of things in past. *'Angie': So Lynsey was basically Ashley's rival? *'Mikey': Pretty much... *'Angie': But what are we supposed to do? *'Angie': Go to cops and tell that Lynsey murdered Ashley? *'Julie': We need a plan, a good one. *'Mikey': You're convinced yet, Angie? *'Angie': Maybe. ---- *Bell rings *'Julie': Good talk, guys. I'll see you after school? *'Jodie': Seeya. ---- *Squad leaves expect Julie *Julie opens a briefcase *Kira comes *'Kira': Hey...you're Julie Watters, right? *'Julie': Yeah, I'm Julie. Who are you? *'Kira': I'm Kira. Kira Davidson. *'Kira': I couldn't help listening to your conversation and- *'Julie': Wait what? Did you hear everything? *'Kira': Sort of. Anyways, i heard your- *'Julie': You won't tell anyone right? We just don't think that- *'Kira': You don't think Ashley Hart, *'Kira': the most popular and prettiest girl in West Hollow, *'Kira': commmiting suicide makes any sense whatsoever *'Kira': and you think that there is a possibility that was a murder. *'Julie': Well, I... *'Kira': Your first suspect is Lynsey Moore, *'Kira': the second most popular girl in school *'Kira': and Ashley's "frenemy" in pretty much everything. *'Kira': Lynsey was coming down stairs *'Kira': in which Ashley fell from. *Julie gets confused *'Kira': I've been taking notes... *Kira laughs *'Julie': Why are you...? *'Kira': I think i can help you. *'Kira': I don't think Ashley killed herself either. *'Kira': I'm also...a bit of nerd... *'Kira': Things like this interest me. Conspiracy theories and stuff. *'Julie': What did you say your name was again? *'Kira': Kira Davidson. *'Julie': That rings in a very large bell. *'Kira': Ashley sorta... teased me a little at the start of high school. *'Kira': But we were friends in kindergarten. *'Julie': Is that the real reason that you want to help? *'Kira': Kinda. But the first thing i said was true. *'Kira': Your theories interest me. *'Julie': What do you have written down there? *'Kira': Just a rough sketch of what you guys mentioned. *'Kira': You know that you're supposed to whisper in library *laughing* *'Julie': My bad... *'Kira': I'd really like to help you guys. *'Kira': Would your friends mind? *'Julie': I mean, you heard basically everything we said so... *'Julie': you might as well be apart of this now, right? *'Kira': Sure. *'Julie': Well, I guess...I'll see you around? *'Kira': Yeah, see you around. *Both leave Category:Transcript